Lily and James 4 Ever
by LilyMarie
Summary: When Lily and James were younger they were bestfriends then they got in a fight and never talked to each other again.James moved away and they started to forget each other.Then they're both invited to hogwarts, can their friendship be repaired or will the
1. Default Chapter

Lily and James 4 Ever  
  
Chapter One Summery: When Lily and James were younger they were really good friends then they started to grow apart. They got into a fight and never talked to each other again. James moved away and they slowly forgot about each other. Then they're both invited to go to Hogwarts. Can their friendship be repaired or will they end up hating each other forever?  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling and anyone you don't be longs to me!  
  
Lily Evans was a normal eleven year old girl, at least for now.She had an older sister named Petunia, Petty for short. Petunia had a long neck, dirty blonde hair,brown eyes and a horse like face. She also had a little sister named Daisy. Daisy was pretty unlike Petunia. She had long golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Lily was the middle child. She had dark red hair and startling emerald green eyes.  
  
She was woken up by her sister's screaming. Probably just broke a nail thought Lily but she decided to go check on her older sister anyway. When she walked in the room she saw a large owl. She did the same thing as her sister, she screamed. With that Daisy and her parents Jake and Violet Evans came running in. They were all used to Petunia screaming but not Lily. When they came into the room they all had different reactions. Jake looked nervous,Daisy looked curious and Violet looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Lily honey I think it's carrieing something," Violet said. Lily walked up to it and gently took the letter. "It's for me," she said suprised. "Yes it is, if you would all come downstairs I'll explain something to you."  
  
They followed her down to the dining room table. "Hang on I'll be right back." When she came back she was holding a letter, it read:  
  
Dear Miss Kinny,   
  
You have been invited to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on September 1. We await your owl no later than August 31.  
  
Sincerely'  
  
Professer Katrinia  
  
Deputy Headmistriss  
  
"My letter is just like that except the Deputy Headmistriss is Professer McGonagall. Does this mean I'm a witch!!" Lily shouted. "Yes it does it's a boarding school so we won't see you much during the school year but you can come home for Christmas,Easter and of course for summer holidays, you might not want to come home for Christmas because of the feast and things, the letter was my sisters, but the point is do you want to go or not?" "I can!! Yes of course I want to!!"  
  
So Lily and her mother went to Diagon Alley later that day and everything was arranged for her to go to Hogwarts. She would miss her family but she thought this would be fun. She hadn't seen anyone she knew at Diagon Alley but she wasn't worried she was really popular at her muggle school and people liked her and she like them too. Well almost all people.   
  
{FLASHBACK}  
  
"Why don't you talk to James Potter?" asked her friend Melony. "Mel you know we got into a fight and things never worked out we don't talk to each other any more any way it doesn't matter anyway he has an ego the size of Europe." "Whatever you used to be such good friends."  
  
  
  
{END FLASHBACK}  
  
There's chapter one. Tell me if you like or if you think it sucks. I don't mind flames but if you don't like something and you pont it out I could maybe fix it. REVIEW!!!!!! LilyMarie 


	2. Potter?

Lily and James 4 Ever  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Summery: Lily and James used to be really good friends, then they started to grow apart. They get in a fight and never talk to each other again. James moved away and they slowly started to forget about each other. then they both get invited to Hogwarts. Can their friendship get repaired or will they hate each other forever?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: the ones you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling the ones you don't belong to me. Blah blah blah  
  
If you reviewed thank you!!! For people who didn't review please,please,please review! I want to know what you think of it!!   
  
Lily woke up on September first at 7:00. It took her a minute to remember what she was so happy then she remembered. She was going to Howarts. She felt excited and sad. She thought that it would be really cool to get to learn magic and to be able to stay on her own with no parents. but she was also sad about leaving, she would miss her home her friends, but most of all her family. She would miss her parents and Daisy most. Her and Petunia were't very good friends but got along pretty well most of the time and were still sisters.  
  
She got out of bed took a shower and got ready to go. She looked for anything that she might have forgotten about. There next to her bed were a bunch of pictures. She decided to look through them and pick a few to take with her. She found two really good ones of her parents, she packed them,then a couple others of her with her sisters or friends, until she saw one. It was one of her and James together when they got along. She thought about that day that seemed like a thousand years ago.  
  
{FLASHBACK}  
  
"James were always going to be friends right?" asked Lily "Of course,Lily Best Friends Forever" "Good"   
  
{ENDFLASHBACK}  
  
'What did we fight about anyway' thought Lily 'I don't even remember anymore it must have been something big though because we never talked again,I wonder if I'd recognize him now'  
  
She put the picture in her suitcase just as her mother called, "Come on Lily you don't want to be late!"   
  
"Coming Mum!!"  
  
When they arrived at Kings Cross she went through platform 9 and 10 after many tearful goodbyes. She found an empty conpartment and sat down. Just then three girls came in. "Can we sit here?" asked the girl with raven black hair. "Sure I'm Lily Evans.'' "I'm Aurora Rose" said a girl with curly brown hair, "I'm Arabella Figg just call me Bella though,"(a/n She is the daughter of the Mrs.Figg that lives in Harry's nieghborhood) said a girl with blonde hair, "and I'm Kate Potter" said the girl with raven hair.  
  
"Potter?" questioned Lily remembering James.  
  
"Yes" ''Do you you have a-" Lily ws cut off as three boys entered, none other than Sirius Black,Remus Lupin, and James Potter.  
  
  
  
Lily took one look at him and gasped, "Lily?" James asked. "James?" Lily asked. "Yes" was the answer. "Oh My God" Lily said and she fainted.  
  
When she woke up Bella,Aurora, and Kate were kneeling over her. "Lily what happened,how do you know my brother, and why did you faint?"asked Kate. "Well when James and I were younger we used to be Best Friends, then we got into a fight, it must have been big because we never talked to each other again. I can't really remember what we fought about. We were both popular at our old school but we never said anything to each other inless we had to, then we'd call each other by our last names. Well then James moved away and I haven't seen him since then." "Oh my gosh, thats awful" said Bella. "I know, where did they all go and Kate how come I had never met you before." asked Lily. "To answer your first questin James ran out crying and the boys went after him, and the reason you never saw me was our parents worked for the Ministry of Magic. They had two different assinments and they had to go to two different places, niether could take care of two kids on their own so Dad took me and Mum took James." ''Oh, I wonder where the boys are?"  
  
********************************************************************** James POV   
  
James and Kate got on the Hogwarts Express. "Bye James I'm going to look for Rory(Aurora)" ''Okay see you at Hogwarts" "Hey James" said Sirius running up "want to follow the girls and play a prank on them?'' "Sure" "Oh sorry" said a pale boy with light brown hair and tierd blue eyes as he bumped into James. "Oh it's okay,are you a first year" the boy nodded his head "so am I and Sirius too,I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black." "Hi I'm Remus Lupin" "Do want to come with James and I we're going to prank James's sister and her friends." "Sure!"   
  
  
  
A few minutes later, "I found them! Their in that compartment." said Sirius pointing to a conpartment on their right. "Who was there?" asked James. "Well there was Kate, Rory, Bella, and a girl I didn't know,she had dark red hair and really green eyes." That sounds kind of like Lily thought James. "Stop thinking that!!" he shouted. "What!!??"asked Sirius. "Oh sorry nothing,nothing at all." "Riiiight"said Sirius. "Well what exactly are we going to do?"asked Remus. "Oh walk in introduce you and while we do that Sirius will drop a dungbomb." anwsered James. "Cool!"  
  
"Lets go" said James. They walked in. James took one look around, yep there was Kate,Bella,Rory,and Lily stop wait a second "Lily!!!" 


	3. Chapter Three

Lily and James 4 Ever Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Summery: What happened to Best Friends Forever?  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to me! I wish!! Anything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling,anything you don't belongs to me!!  
  
"Lets go" said James. They walked in. James took one look around, yep there was Kate,Bella,Rory,and Lily stop wait a second "Lily!!!"  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
"James?'' Lily asked. "Yes" he said. "Oh my god" she said and she fainted. James just stared at her a second and then ran out of the room with tears running down his face.  
  
A few minutes later when Sirius and Remus ran into the compartment he had come into,they found him crying softly. "What happened?" asked Remus. "Well you know that girl you descrbed earlier Sirius? She used to be one of my best friends,Lily Evans. We were best friends. We really believed in best friends forever we said that we would always be best friends...FOREVER. Then we started hanging out with different people and then a while later we got into a big fight. I'm not sure how it got started, but it was about a bunch of things and after that we never talked anymore. When we had to it would be forced, formal,and never first names. A while later I moved, after we moved I wished that I told her we were moving but we weren't talking. I wished that we were talking. All because of one fight I lost one of my best friend, I tried to forget about it and every once in a while I would be able to. Then though whenever I had a good time I would remember the good times I had with her. At Hogwarts I thought that I could finally forget but she's here." "Here" said Remus handing him some tissues. "Thanks" Sirius was silent he had never seen his best friend so......................emotional. "Whats wrong Sirius your so quiet all of the sudden, on the way her you were cracking jokes about how they must have been long lost loves or something like that." said Remus. "You what!!" roared James."Well I um never mind," said Sirius then from the look on James's face he ran into the girl's conpartment yelling"Save me, help me!!!!!!!" followed closely by James's yelling of "I'll get you for that Sirius Black!!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ BACK TO THE GIRLS  
  
"That's so sad" said Bella. "I know a what bothers me alot is that I don't even know what we fought about anymore. Maybe I should talk to him but I don't know. I mean I missed him oh I just don't know." sobbed Lily. "It's okay Lil I'll talk to him for you." said Kate. "Thanks Kate." "What are friends for?"  
  
Just then Sirius ran into the room yelling "Save me Help me!!" "What did you do this time" asked Rory when she heard James yelling "I'll get you for that Sirius Black!!" "Well I a" he looked guiltily at Lily "well on the way to find James I joked that maybe they were long lost loves and Remus had to blab this to James and so here I am." To his suprise Lily laughed. "Lily are you alright" Sirius asked concern showing in his voice. "Yeah I am that just reminded me of something that happened before."  
  
{FLASHBACK}  
  
"You know Lily I think that you and James would be perfect couple if you wuld just get along. I mean one day when you're older you will see each again and know that you are meant to be and long lost loves. Wait or maybe someone wise will come along and tell you that." said Mel. "Melony Clark I'll get you for that!!" yelled Lily running after her.  
  
{END OF FLASHBACK}  
  
Lily told them about what happened and they all laughed and Kate said,"Sirius wise?" "Hey I can be wise!" protested Sirius. "Name me one time" said a voice from the doorway. "Oh hi James wait James!!" said Sirius meekly. James turned to Lily"Can I talk to you for a minute Lil" "James I can't just not yet K" "Wait a minute Lily do you want me to talk to him for you?"asked Kate. James started o get kind of upset he felt like he wasn't good enough to talk to. "Oh famous Lily Evans needs someone to talk for her because she's sooo weak." said James bring up a thing during third grade when Lily didn't do the speech she was supposed to do because she didn't feel good she felt kind of light headed and dizzy. Someone that she had hated said that after that happened some one that James later befriended which was part of their argument too. "What did you just say James Henry Potter?" asked Lily. No one had ever seen her this angry before her eyes were blazing and if looks could kill James would have died a thousand times over. One hand was in a fist and the other was gripping her wand. "I said Oh famous Lily Evans needs someone to talk for her because she's sooo weak." answered James. "How dare you you little-" "Lily calm down" said Sirius gently. "If you want me calm down get that thing" she nodded at James "out of my sight right now!!" Kate, Bella, and Rory were holding her back and they couldn't hold her for much longer. "Sirius hurry get him out of here we can't hold her back much longer." "Okay James come on now!!" said Sirius dragging James out of the compartment.  
  
The girls let go of Lily and just then a girl came into the compartment. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and kinda dark skin. "Can I sit here?" asked the girl. "Sure" answered Rory. "My name is Aurora Peters, just call me Rory." "I'm Arabella Figg (an okay i just realized that her last name wouldn't be Figg because she's Mrs. Figg but oh well) just call me Bella." "I'm Kate Potter, and this is-" "It's okay Kate I can speak for myself now, no offence meant, I'm Lily Evans you can call me Lily, Lil, or Lils I don't care." "Okay I'm Lena Lovez" said the new girl. "Any way what's wrong you look upset Lily." said Lena. "Oh I'm fine it's just that James Potter and had a little er reuion." "James Potter he is a jerk!! I used to live next to him well what exactly happened?"  
  
They told her what happened and afterward she comferted Lily and told her James was a jerk and not worth anything. 


End file.
